


Our Love Is God

by lofichickenwings



Category: Clone High
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, hi i love them so much, i love angst too so iykyk, im only like 90 percent fluent in english so, shadoworth, shadowy figure's real name is miles camille!, that explains why this is trash ahahaha, yes the title is based off of the heathers song ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofichickenwings/pseuds/lofichickenwings
Summary: Shadowy figure always wanted a life with cinnamon, he knew this was the man he would marry.but never would he have thought his lover's blood would be on his hands.
Relationships: Cinnamon J. Scudworth/Secret Board of Shadowy Figures
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Our Love Is God

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first AO3 piece!! im super excited to be sharing my stupid self indulgent ideas with you all, haha! 
> 
> i love shadowy figure x scudworth so much, so in the meantime expect most of my content to be about them!! 
> 
> thats all i have to say, really, have a lovely day/night and enjoy the story!

Shadowy figure never thought he’d ever have to say goodbye.  
Not like this.  
He did everything in his power to change the board’s minds, telling them that Cinnamon, His lover, isn’t just a feral, insane scientist with a massive ego. He’s one of the best people shadowy figure has ever met, someone to make him smile on rainy days. But the board wouldn’t budge. They would pick out every little thing that scudworth did wrong and expand it into a massive problem.  
He failed to keep his relationship a secret. Now he needed to pay the price.  
On the other side of exclamation! U.S.A, a very ecstatic principal scudworth was preparing to close down his high school for summer vacation.  
“Oh, mistah B! A whole three months off, all to me, you, and my boyfriend!” the principal chirped.  
“Absolutely, wesley.” Replied Mr. Butlertron, his Robot butler. He was assisting Scudworth in cleaning out his office.  
An hour into cleaning the office, the two heard a loud slamming noise. Scudworth and butlertron looked into the direction of the sound, only for scudworth to find his office door on the floor and the entire board of shadowy figures in the doorway. Their boss front and center, he looked as if he was holding back tears or crying right before, his crystal blue eyes were glossy, his face red with discontent.  
“Miles..? Shadowy figures?? It’s summer break, What do you want now?” scudworth said as the board members began bursting into his room. As soon as the first board member stepped into his office, chaos ensued.  
They stormed into his office one by one, the first two board members walked toward Scudworth and tightly grabbed him from underneath his arms, quite literally dragging him to the center of the room. Another board member went in butlertron’s direction, the terrified robot backing up with every step the man took. Soon, he hit a wall. Nowhere to go.  
That was the last move lynn butlertron would ever take.  
By the time the man left his corner the once lively Mr. Butlertron was nothing but a pile of scrap metal.  
Shadowy figure enters the room, looking down at the floor. He walks until he’s directly facing scudworth.  
“Miles, i'm scared, what's going on?!?”  
Shadowy figure couldn’t answer. He just looked down and began to let tears fall. His arms shaking, he began fidgeting with his fingers out of anxiety.  
One of the board members who had scudworth in their grasp kicked the helpless principal with force, causing him to kneel to the ground. Afterwards, shadowy figure’s second in command emerged from behind him, and told scudworth what they were here for.  
“We know everything, scudworth.” he began. “You should’ve expected for us to find out about this relationship sometime soon. The board can absolutely not allow this. But we all know a breakup hurts like hell, so we’ll settle for an easier option.”  
The second in command hands shadowy figure a gun.  
“Completely erasing half of the whole.”  
Scudworth looked at the second in command, eyes wide with shock. He looked at shadowy figure, eyes back to normal with tears forming at the ducts.  
As shadowy figure looked towards Scudworth, the emotion grew stronger in his face.  
Eyes red from crying, sweat forming at his scalp, and jaw clenched. He cocked the gun and pointed it towards his lover.  
He never wanted this. Ever. he wanted to grow old with scudworth, raise children, travel the world. He would put an end to the board for good just to be with his boyfriend. God he hated the thought of Scudworth dying, he would want him to pass after he was gone so they could meet in heaven after shadowy figure had already passed. He always imagined it that way.  
But here he was, the one responsible for his partner’s death. He knows the day will end with Scudworth's heart beating no more.  
As shadowy figure placed his finger on the trigger, clenching his eyes shut to avoid seeing his biggest fear in person, Scudworth began to speak.  
“Miles. Look at me”  
Shadowy figure began to slowly open his eyes, when he could see scudworth clearly he jolted them open.  
He was.. Smiling?  
A smile was spread across Scudworth’s face, tears falling from his face, Scudworth gasping every few seconds.  
“It's okay, My love. I-it’s okay, I promise. It wasn’t your fault. You’ve got to do this, I understand.”  
Shadowy figure was shocked, simply just paralyzed. He looked towards Scudworth’s freckled face, his forest green eyes beginning to shut as more tears dripped from his eyes.  
“Let’s meet in another life and begin this journey all over again, so we can be together longer. Promise me that, okay? I love you with all my heart, Miles. Goodbye.”  
Shadowy’s arm shook more and more with every second. Growing weak enough to the point he couldn’t keep it up anymore.  
He shot his arm down to his side covering his eyes with his free hand. Sobbing heavily. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t. He wanted Scudworth to live, so bad. He needed him to breathe another breath, sleep another day and wake up another morning. He wouldn’t let this be Scudworth’s last day on the face of this planet.  
And he failed at doing that, too.  
“Damn it, Camille, you coward!” the second in command shouted.  
“I guess I have to take matters into my own hands AGAIN!”  
And thus, the second in command grabbed the gun from shadowy figure’s hand and pointed it toward scudworth.

A gunshot rang.

Scudworth falls lifeless to the floor. 

Shadowy figure watches in horror as he sees his lover’s lifeless body leak crimson blood.  
He was.. Gone.  
Gone for good.  
“You should thank me, Camille.” the second in command said to the clearly distraught Shadowy figure. “That man was a distraction, you can focus on what really matters now.”  
What really matters.  
That set off a fuse.  
“You know what?” shadowy figure began, “no. NO.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“NO. I COULD’VE BEEN JUST FINE WITH WORK IF YOU WOULD HAVE LET HIM LIVE! YOU DAMNED, HEARTLESS BASTARD! YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING FROM ME, EVERYTHING, DAMMIT!”  
The second in command stepped backwards as shadowy figure followed, taking steps in front of him.  
“This is the end of the secret board of shadowy figures. All of this was TOO FAR. I can't allow the board to go on after what just happened.”  
“B-but, boss-”  
“Not a PEEP out of you. Go your own damn way now, you’re jobless. All of you, jobless!”  
Shadowy figure looked sternly at the board members standing in the room and began making his way to the door. On his way he looked at butlertron’s remains in the corner and scudworth’s body lying in a pool of red.  
That would be the last time he’d ever see them.  
He left the room and left clone high high school, for the very last time.


End file.
